Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
The invention relates to a constant feed water device and more particularly to a constant feed water device which is capable of simply setting an aimed feed water quantity.
There are occasions where a constant feed water device is provided for feeding water (it may be a warm water) of a constant quantity to cocks or faucets and so forth used for bath-rooms, toilet rooms, and washing machines. As the constant feed water device of this type, there have been conventionally used a mechanically driven and electrically driven constant feed water devices. The electrically driven constant feed water device is extensively used which comprises a flow meter for measuring the quantity of feed water, a comparing means in which a detected quantity of the feed water of the above flow meter is inputted and the integrated flow rate and the set quantity of feeding water are compared, a controller which outputs a valve closing signal when the integrated flow rate has reached the set quantity of feeding water, a valve which is closed by the above valve closing signal, and a feed water starting means which opens the above valve. As the feed water starting means, a feed water switch is used for example.
In a conventional constant feed water device, the aimed feed water quantity is set by a setting means such as a dial. The dial is marked out, for example, every 10 liters of the set quantity of feed water and the desired aimed feed water quantity is set by turning the dial.
A constant feed water device for bathtub has been used, in which a pressure sensor detects the water level in the bathtub so that water is stored up to a predetermined level in accordance with the detected water level.
In cases where the aimed feed water quantity is set by a setting means such as a dial, the setting range of the aimed feed water quantity is limited to the range of numerical values graduated on the dial, so that the applications of the constant feed water device are limited, for example, to bathtubs, washbowls or washing machines. That is, in the case of a constant feed water device for bathtub, because the aimed feed water quantity will generally be set in a range from 100 to 300 liters, graduations thereof will also be set in such range with increments of about 5 to 20 liters, while in the case of a constant feed water device for washbowl, graduations, for example, with less increments ranging from about 0.1 to 0.5 liters are provided on the dial, so that it is impossible for the same constant feed water device to feed water to both the bathtub and washbowl.
In case, for example, where 200 liters of water is to be supplied, it is not known how high the level of the water to be stored in the bathtub will be until the user of the constant feed water device has repeatedly used the device and recognized the level of the stored water empirically. Therefore, if the user is not experienced in using the constant feed water device or if a bathtub, washing machine of washbowl is changed to that with different volume, it has been quite difficult for the user to set the feed water quantity to the level of the aimed feed water quantity.
In a constant feed water device wherein the level of the water in the bathtub is detected by a pressure sensor, its application will be limited almost to bathtub and thus an execution of work for installing a pressure sensor on the body of the bathtub becomes necessary.